


How to know when to let go

by Time_2466



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty has cf, Cheryl has cf, F/F, F/M, Jughead has cf, Riverdale, cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_2466/pseuds/Time_2466
Summary: Betty and Jughead are in love but they both have cystic fibrosisCheryl has cf and Toni is in love with herVeronica is the best friend you could ask for





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones 

 

Jughead Jones was two and a half when he was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis. He’d had eight chest infections in the space of six months.  
”So when should we expect the test results back?” Asked Gladys bouncing the boy on her knee.  
”We’ll prioritise them, but it’ll be three days at the very least,” Dr Masters replied a sad smile on his face. FP bit his lip and nodded.  
”What kind of treatments are we looking at if you’re right?” The anxious father inquired.  
“Well it all depends on what you think is best for Forsythe.”  
“Jughead” FP interrupted.

Five days later

FP sat in the Whyte Wyrm, serpent jacket wrapped around his chair.   
“You doing okay?” Asked Mustang  
FP shrugged and looked down into his glass of whisky.

Earlier that day, 10AM

Gladys walked barefoot to the door of their trailer and froze at the sight of a letter from the hospital.  
“What is it Mommy?” Asked Jughead, his mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.  
“Stay there Jug,” the anxious mother replied, “FP!” She yelled, startling the boy at the table.  
The man groggily walked out of the bedroom and hummed in response.  
Gladys held up the letter and his breath caught in his throat.  
“Did... did you open it?” FP asked  
After Gladys shook her head he grabbed the letter from her hand and ripped it open, pulling the paper out and reading it. The couple made eye contact and FP let out a sob, pulling his wife and son close into his chest.

Present day: Jughead Jones- Profile

Age: 15 and 4 months  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Straight  
Disease: Cystic Fibrosis   
Full Name: Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third  
Parents: Gladys Jones and FP Jones  
Siblings: Jellybean Jones (12)


	2. Betty Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bettys backstory

Betty Cooper

14 years ago

Betty Cooper was spending her first birthday in hospital. At two months old she had been diagnosed with cytic fibrosis, her mom Alice had just left her abusive husband-Hal- and moved into a tiny flat on the border between the northside and southside, taking Betty and her older sister Polly with her.  
"Happy birthday to you!" as the small group of nurses and a few of Betty's friends finished the song, she began to giggle and Polly leant down to blow out the candle.

13 years ago

For the second year in a row, the Coopers spent Betty's birthday in the hospital. Only this time, Betty spent most of the day in surgery, she was admitted with a chest infection two weeks prior and was having a surgery to replace her infected g-tube.  
When the two year old finally woke up it was six in the evening, the small family decided to celebrate her birthday the following day.

12 years ago

For her third birthday, Betty was at home. She and Polly had spent the morning playing and on a sugar high from Alice allowing them to eat cake for breakfast. That afternoon, Josie Mcoy and her mother Sierra came over to visit, presents in hand from Betty's friends from playgroup. The five of them headed to Pop's diner and watched a movie at the Twilight Drive-in. 

11 years ago

The tables turned on the night of Betty Cooper's fourth birthday. Polly, who had turned six the month prior, was in hospital. She had contracted appendicitis and was having her appendix removed. When her sister woke up, Betty was curled into her side, hair over her face looking younger than she had before the diagnosis.

10 years ago

The most exciting thing that happened on Betty's fifth birthday was that she was allowed to go to school, something she had wished for ever since Polly had taught her to write. 5 years ago Betty's friends didn't understand why they couldn't all come to the hospital the day she turned ten. She had bronchitis and there was a flu going round the school. So, when her best friend Kevin Keller slipped into her hospital room, a surgical mask on his face and blue gloves on his hands, she nearly started crying with joy. Kevin was in her grade and the only one who didn't whisper about her on her first day. He was the sheriff's son and had protected her for the whole of kindergarten. Present day, Betty's 15th birthday Sitting around a booth in Pop's was her favourite birthday. She was joined by Kevin, Polly and Polly's twins Juniper and Dagwood. Betty had Juniper on her lap and was bouncing the almost one year old while drinking a milkshake. The baby reached up and grabbed the oxygen tubes on her aunt's face. "Don't do that please Junebug," said Betty, prising the tiny fingers off. Suddenly Betty heard the bell at the door and looked up to see who was entering. It was a girl with raven black hair and olive skin, shooting her a quick smile, Betty looked back down at the baby on her lap completely oblivious to how the events of the next year would change her life. Betty Cooper Name: Elizabeth Cooper Age: 15 Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Disease: Cystic Fibrosis Parents: Alice Smith and Hal Cooper Siblings: Polly Cooper (17) Other family: Juniper and Dagwood (Niece and Nephew- 8 months)


End file.
